Naruto 20 years later
by smitty13
Summary: its twenty years after Naruto starts his second training nothing after that happens after that. everyone is living their dreams as adults. Naruto Uchiha is a striving ninja along with his cousin and friend. this is his story starting from genin he's like


Naruto Days of our future past

Here are the characters for the first two-three chapters not including enemies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! But I do own the ideas in this story and some of the characters.

New Characters

Team 7

Naruto Uchiha:

14

son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno main character gets father's looks, hair color, eyes and skill at using jutsu.

Ken Uchiha:

13

Younger of Itachi Uchiha and an unknown mother. Cousin of Naruto Uchiha and foster son of Sasuke Uchiha.

Hated by his father he serves as the Naruto in the group good at Taijutsu and skilled in fire jutsu. Has his fathers looks except his hair is blonde like his mothers.

Jiraiya Uzumaki

13 ½

Elder Son of Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga. He has a portion of the nine tailed demon foxes essence inside of him a son of the fox. Has his mother's eyes and hair but his fathers face. He looks like a mixture of Neji and Naruto. He is Skilled in all types of jutsu particularly medical jutsu. Acts like Sakura in the brain part not crushing on Sasuke part or inner voice. Acts a lot like post chunin exam Neji.

Team Sand

Yashamaru:

15

Son of Gaara and an unknown wife. He has a version of Shukaku inside of him. He is a happier version of Gaara trying to suppress his sand jutsu and killing as much as possible.

Sasori:

16

Son of Kankuro and an unknown wife. He is as skilled with puppets as his father and namesake. He acts as an older brother to Yashamaru.

Chiyo:

17

Daughter of Temari and Shikamaru. She is skilled in medical jutsu and using her giant fan. Her father left her family when she was a baby. Skilled tactician and high I.Q. like her father.

Team 8

Tsunade Uchiha:

13 ½

Daughter of Hinata and Naruto Uzumaki. She looks exactly like Hinata did Pre-Shippuden

Twin sister of Jiraiya. When I say exactly like her mother I mean exactly including crushes except she has more fighting skill and Naruto's determination somewhere in there.

Shinin Aburame:

14

Son of Shino and ?

Looks Exactly like Shino in the 2 series. And he's just as skilled but understanding. Has a crush on a certain brunette. ;) Best friends with Inumaru

Inumaru Inuzaka & Mizuiro

14

Son of Kiba Inuzaka and Hanabi Hyuuga. Cousin of Tsunade and Jiraiya Uzumaki and Hizashi and Tenara Hyuuga. Mizuiro is Akamaru's son. They are as skilled in fighting together as their fathers and Inumaru is better skilled do to his Byakugan. Rival of Jiraiya

Team 10

Skikakage Nara:

14

Son of Shikamaru Nara and Shiho. He is skilled in using shadows like his father and is just as big of a strategist. He is not known for being lazy like his father but bored.

Chooji Akamichi:

13

Son of Choji Akamichi and ?. He looks like his father and part 2 and knows the same jutsu. He enjoys eating but he also knows the importance of different types of foods and bases his jutsu around them.

Inoa Yamanaka:

13

Daughter of Ino Yamanaka and ?. She knows all the jutsu her mother knew but also has many flower and plant based jutsu. She acts kinder and less bossy then her mother.

Team Lee

Guy Lee: 15

Bushy brow Jr.! Son of Rock Lee and ? He is the older step brother of Naruto Uchiha. He is just as skilled in Taijutsu as Lee. He can use Ninjutsu thanks to his mother but doesn't often. He is best friends with Yashamaru.

Hizashi Hyuuga:

15

Son of Neji Hyuuga and TenTen . He looks exactly like his father and is just as skilled in fighting. He is sworn to protect his cousins Jiraiya and Tsunade Uzumaki.

Tenara Hyuuga:

15

Daughter of TenTen and Neji Hyuuga. She is just as skilled with using weapons as her mother and just as skilled with the Byakugan as her brother. She is sworn to protect her cousin Tsunade Hyuuga.

Main Characters

Naruto Uzumaki:

36

Naruto was able to become Hokage after Tsunade was killed by Orochimaru in a surprise attack. He was 16 at the time. He led the attack on Orochimaru's fortress to save Sasuke. When Hinata nearly died to save him he figured out that he loved her the two got married two years later and seven years after that had two twins. Currently Hokage.

Sasuke Uchiha:

36

Sasuke became disillusioned in his life as Orochimaru's service and tried to leave. Orochimaru took him captive and planned to assimilate him. Naruto and Sakura ended saving the day and Tobi and Pein were the ones to be assimilated. Sasuke married Sakura four years later and they had a son named Naruto when they were 22. Sasuke took Ken as his foster son when he was twenty nine. Currently a jonin squad leader.

Sakura Haruno:

36

When she was twenty-eight she got a divorce with Sasuke and married Lee she is currently a jonin healer at the Konaha hospital.

Kakashi Hatake: Kakashi never found another tem to lead like the rookie nine and he went to live in the mountains to train . He has only returned to advise the new Hokage.

Hinata Hyuuga:

36

She has become a jonin and the administrator for Naruto.

Shino Aburame

36

Shino went on to become a jonin general in the Konaha army but left to marry the love of his life when he was 21 his wife died when he was 24 during the attack on the village. He is now a jonin leader and ANBU.

Kiba Inuzaka

36

Kiba joined the ANBU when he was twenty. When he turned twenty two he married Hanabi Hyuuga Hinata's sister and they had one child. He is now one of the bodyguards of the Hokage.

Kurenai Yuuhi

50

When her son was born she gave up being a ninja to raise her son Asuma Sarutobi II. Her son would eventually become a great shin obi. She has currently come back as a tutor for Genjutsu.

Choji Akimichi

36

Choji would eventually marry and settle down having a child and working at a restaurant but if his friends need him he is there for them.

Shikamaru Nara

36

Shikamaru married Temari when they were 19 and 21 and had one child. their marriage broke down and he left for the hidden leaf and married Shiho. He is a jonin squad leader now and one of Naruto's favorite advisers.

Ino Yamanaka

36

Ino is a chunin instructor at the ninja academy.

Maito Guy

49

Guy died in the assault to save Sasuke being shot thirty times with arrows to save Lee.

Rock Lee

37

Lee moved on after Sakura married Sasuke having a wonderful wife who was assimilated buy Orochimaru during the attack on Konaha. He is a jonin squad leader like his role model.

Neji Hyuuga

37

Neji married TenTen when they were twenty. He became an ANBU officer after he had his children and is now currently a bodyguard for Naruto.

TenTen

37

TenTen is now an ANBU field officer.

**Those are the characters if you want to know about anymore review and ask even PM me. **


End file.
